Naruto and his tickle harem
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: After Suna's failed invasion Temari finds herself forced into being part of Konoha's biggest secret. While the plot may have ended in sorrow for her home, Temari will find herself doing nothing but smiling. Will contain mature themes and multiple Naruto-verse females.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto and his tickle harem**_

 _ **Ch.1: Introducing the harem, and their newest 'sister'.**_

 _ **xXx**_

Temari still couldn't believe it. Even after the long journey from her homeland in Suna, to this forest-filled landscape, to the moonlit "stroll" to the private apartment. Most of the difficulty lay in the improbability of such an event happening to her.

After all, it wasn't everyday the daughter of a Kage got kidnapped right on the streets with no one looking, and impossible to imagine that you would ever take a ride in the back seat, hogtied lying on someone's lap while you were gagged and blindfolded.

But this was exactly the situation that Temari found herself in. Whisked right off the streets of Suna, on her way back home to her home after finishing her training for the day. A daily routine for her for the past few months, ever since her return from Konoha after the disaster that was the chunin exams.

What a time that was. And the defeat was only made worse by her village's failed joint invasion with the newly formed Otogakure. But the true icing on the cake was how lenient Konoha was about the whole thing...or at least, that's how they'd _seemed_.

Which was why it had been such a shock when, after her blindfold was removed, Temari's teal eyes were met with the sight of Konoha's Council Elders and they explained her situation.

"We've spoken with your village Elders, Lady Chiyo and her brother, and we've all come to the agreement that Suna must indeed pay for the damages Konoha has suffered under the weight of the failed invasion." The woman, Koharu, answered when Temari demanded to know why she'd been kidnapped.

"It has been decided that, our loss of the Third Hokage should receive repayment of equal weight." Danzo Shimura further informed her. "But since your father was murdered by Orochimaru, we've decided that _you_ as his eldest child will serve in his place."

Hearing this bit of news frightened the teenage kunoichi. At only almost fifteen the pig-tailed blonde didn't want to die; she still had so much she wanted to do! 

The elders must have noticed her fear, because they were quick to put them at ease...sort of.

"Oh, we don't intend to have you killed," Koharu answered with a wave of her hand, "that would be a complete waste of your beauty. No, we have brought you here become the newest member of our slave ring; we have many exotic beauties, but you'll be our first foreigner." The woman finished with, what Temari could only classify as, an excited smile. It made the blonde sick.

"What!?" She hollered loudly, hoping someone nearby would hear her out the window of the posh apartment she was in. "How can you expect me to accept this!?"

"Because," Danzo replied, "it has already been done."

"And what about my brother, did you forget about him?" Temari asked with a smug look on her face. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out his elder sister has been sold as a slave?"

Where she'd hoped that information would bring fear, Temari swallowed when the Elders only smirked.

"Then my master will just beat him again." A gentle voice answered from another room. A door opened, and when Temari looked, she was shocked to find the Hyuga girl she'd seen lose during the preliminary rounds walk out of what looked to be a bathroom.

"W-What are you doing here...and what are you wearing!?" Temari shrieked in surprise.

Because, indeed, Hinata Hyuga was dressed nothing like during the exams. In place of her heavy jacket and long pants, the beautiful heiress was instead garbed in a sleeveless crop-top that showed her toned stomach and bicycle shorts. Much of the kunoichi's flawless skin was left on display now, and the top did nothing to hide her large breasts; something that Temari subconsciously felt jealous towards.

But then, what the girl had said registered to the blonde from Suna. "What do you mean 'master'? My brother has only ever...lost...to..." And that's when it clicked.

She was being put under the command of the genin that defeated her brother: Naruto Uzumaki.

And while at first the thought made her want to laugh, she remembered just what type of servitude she was being placed into. "Y-You mean to tell me, that your village's slave ring is run by a thirteen year old genin!?"

"It's one that caters solely to other young ninja," Homura spoke for the first time, "as a way of helping alleviate their stresses. As a young ninja yourself, I'm sure you can understand this."

With a sinking feeling, everything Temari heard began to sink in, and she realized that she was stuck. There was going to be no reasoning with these people, and there wouldn't be any Gaara coming to save her...she was trapped.

The Elders smiled at her glum expression. "Good," Koharu purred. "You understand that you cannot escape, yes?" A cruel poke in her ribs from one of the ANBU made Temari yelp and flinch in shock, and she quickly stammered in the affirmative.

"Ah, a clever one, a quick learner!" Danzo enthused.

Temari blushed.

Hinata walked up beside her and let one of her pale fingers trail down Temari's waist, making her gasp. "Learn your lessons well, and the master will not punish you more than necessary," she informed the blonde with an honest look in her eyes. Temari shuddered at that look. It spoke of someone fully devoted to another person; the older girl wondered if the Hyuga even ate without having the Uzumaki boy's permission.

With the explanation over, the Elders instructed for the ANBU members to escort Temari and Hinata to another room. The group exited, leaving behind those who had ruined Temari's life, and instead walked towards another room on a higher floor.

"I-I don't get it," Temari stuttered. "Where are we going now?"

Hinata, who walked a few paces ahead, looked back and gave the Suna native an answer that sent a shiver up her spine. "The master is entertaining his 'slave of the day', and we thought it'd be a good idea to show you what's in store for you once you've been properly prepared."

" 'Slave of the day'? What the heck does that mean," Temari questioned. "And what role do _you_ play in all of this Miss Hyuga?"

"Every day the master selects a different girl from the ring to entertain himself with; sometimes the same girl more than once a week." Hinata explained, although there was a slight hint of bitterness in her voice as she went on to tell of her own job. She was the one who helped make sure the girls were kept in line. With her Byakugan it was easy for Hinata to manipulate the girls bodies in whatever way she chose.

"Aw," Temari mocked, "does master not play with you?"

Hinata huffed as she replied, "Of course he does...just not as much as I would like sometimes."

As they got closer to the room, the unmistakable sounds of laughter wafted through the air. Temari shuddered at the sound of that. She had always been extremely ticklish and the thought of being in this person's position frightened her. Then the doors opened and she was treated to the sight of an opulent room, not unlike the previous one, but what Temari was really focusing on was the sight before her eyes.

Sakura, if the Suna kunoichi remembered the pinkette's name correctly, was bound to a bondage X-frame device that left her in a kneeling position. Her limbs were secured with sturdy straps and the bondage was so tight that she could barely move an inch. A strap around her head ensured that she could not move any part of her body in the slightest. Four clones of the blonde seated on the bed were working her ticklish body mercilessly.

One at each foot, running their long nails expertly across the pink-haired girl's helpless soles with one hand each. Their other hand worked her knees and thighs with cruel tickling expertise. Another clone was at her front working her torso. Its hands roamed the wailing girl's waist, ribs and belly with expert precision, the hands moved so quickly all over that the pinkette obviously never got a chance to get used to the tickling. The last clone was behind Sakura, working purely on her underarms, fingers wiggling away in the deep hollows.

The poor pinkette was laughing hysterically, with tears pouring down her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut in agony and a her face was the picture of ticklish suffering. It was obvious to Temari that the younger girl was laughing and screaming so hard that she couldn't even find the voice to plead for mercy. All she could do was laugh. 

"At least you shaved this morning," one of the clones at her upper-body said, leaning close to kiss her smooth armpit.

Sakura threw her head back and squealed at the feel those lips brushing against her pearl-pink flesh. 

With a smirk Hinata explained the torture to Temari. The pink-haired kunoichi had forgotten to follow one of the master's most important rules: to always stay clean shaven. During their bi-weekly inspections Naruto had found stubble grazing Sakura's arm pits, so the blonde decided to remind her of why his word was law. For each time that Sakura begged for a break, Naruto would give it to her, but during that seemingly merciful few minutes the blonde would lather the girls body with a new sheen of his favorite oil; paying special attention to her underarms, which he himself had shaved right before her punishment. Sakura had already pleaded twice. If Sakura begged a third time she would be handed over to Hinata for remedial training. Every now and then, the clones would cease their merciless tickling and give Sakura a break. Like right now.

"Naruto-sama is a kind master. He keeps his slaves happy, an is always so kind to those he entertains, all who meet Naruto-sama love him. I love being in Naruto-sama's service." Sakura babbled out in short huffs while she was given her short respite. Hinata, seeing Temari's confusion, explained that every time Sakura got a break, she had to recite the mantra all slaves were taught during their original training. Then the torturers began their tickling again.

The clones at her feet stroked their nails across her buttocks and inner thighs, each one focusing on one leg each. Sakura wailed in ticklish agony as the tears poured forth from her emerald eyes again. Her body bucked helplessly in the bondage frame, totally unable to lessen the torment in the slightest. The clone working her underarms now began to tickle her neck, running her fingers in soft strokes across the sensitive skin, but doubled the torment by leaning down and swiping its hot tongue across the creamy flesh of Sakura's armpits. The aforementioned kunoichi howled at this unceasing tickling. Then, the clone working her torso began to tickle her ears, stroking the inner lobes with cruel precision, and copying its fellow clone by swirling its tongue along Sakura's other ear.

Temari shuddered in sympathy at Sakura's plight when Hinata motioned for the Anbu to drag her away. "You think that's bad?" The Hyuga heiress asked Temari. "You're going to get much worse, I promise you!" She dragged a screaming former kunoichi of Suna out of the room and into one a whole level above.

The room was one, large, opulent bathroom. This bathroom was slightly different though, for rarely did bathrooms come with bondage equipment. Two young girls were waiting for Temari, and she was unceremoniously pushed into the bathroom. Soon, the sandy-blonde was stripped and secured into a pair of stocks, her arms bound behind her body, thrusting her firm breasts forward. Her toes were secured to toe rings and she could not even wiggle her feet at all.

Hinata smirked at her predicament as the two girls prepared a pedicure set. A horrible suspicion arose in Temari's mind at what to expect. "Please…" she looked pleadingly at Hinata, even as she tried to wiggle her toes without effect.

"You must be well groomed to serve Naruto-sama," was the Hyuga girl's reply. A satisfied look was on her face as the girls held up their tools for inspection. The pumice stone, the nail file, electric toothbrushes and other wonderful tickling devices. Temari began thrashing in her bonds, grunting in effort as she attempted to escape. Hinata turned and left her to the girls. Closing the door behind her, she heard the newest recruit grunt out, "no no no" then a tired huff, followed by another grunt, and another. Then the strangled laughter came. She walked away satisfied.

 _'That'll teach her to question Naruto-sama's love for me'._

 **Xxx**

 _ **A/N: There's the first chapter to a short, chaptered story I'm going to be working on for right now. I know people are waiting for the next chapter of Tickle Ninja, but I've been busy. I'm doing this because the idea is simple and easy, so the chapters will come quicker, and I'm hoping you guys like it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto and his tickle harem**_

 _ **Ch.2: Naruto's squealing little piggy.**_

Ino Yamanaka was what the dictionary had in mind when "blossoming beauty" was defined. She was gifted with a spotless complexion and a heart-shaped face that housed the clearest blue eyes, a cute nose and sensually pouty lips. Her long, platinum-blonde hair was smoother than silk and it fell all the way to her knees. 

Or at least, it _had been_ , until Ino chopped it off during her cat-fight with Sakura.

Something their master did not appreciate.

Which is why the heiress, and secret slave, had been chosen as the first round of entertainment for Naruto during these past few weeks. Something Ino knew she couldn't handle, but knew there was nothing she could do until her hair returned. But for now, when they were together, Naruto had his Monday slave take her hair out of the ponytail and let it set against her smooth shoulders.  
Ino was also of slim build, but owned a set of full and firm breasts. Her buttocks were perfectly sculptured to rounded proportions. It was no wonder that the blonde jinchuuriki had chosen her to be "blossoming beauty" for his harem collection.

She was currently nude, squirming sexily in a bondage chair, legs spread apart and outwards, with straps across her ankles, knees and thighs. Toe rings prevented any wiggling. Her arms were tied together, then bent at the elbows over her head, secured to a ring at the back of the chair. Straps across her waist and between her breasts secured her to the chair.

The door to the room opened easily and her blonde master sauntered in. The sight of him sent a shudder through Ino's body; and the part that she always hated was that part of the shiver was one of delight. He was dressed only in a loose pair of trousers at the moment, but the bulge of his manhood could clearly be seen. He had an evil leer on his face as he walked around his bound naked plaything.

"And has my pretty piggy missed me?" he asked with a snicker.

Ino blushed in embarrassment at Naruto's nickname for her. He'd given one to each girl he collected, Hinata being graced with the title of his 'Lavender-eyed doll', while Ino was forced to wear various pig related names due to her own names meaning. It was so unfair...but the Yamanaka girl would never voice such a thought to her master. Instead, she simply whimpered out a response, knowinh her master hated to be kept waiting. "Y-yes, Master. Your slave has missed you very much."

"Of course you miss me," Naruto answered expansively. "After all, you and I both know how much you love the feeling of being driven to endless squeals by my touch. Now tell me, Mrs. Piggy, what do you miss most about me?" As he waited, the blonde slowly dragged a finger down her right elbow, traveling towards her defenseless underarm.

Ino gasped and whimpered at this trail of ticklish sensations, and her powder-blue eyes watched that horrible, yet wonderful finger, as it ran its course...only to stop short of entering the well of the girl's hairless hollow.. Her traitorous body reacted nonetheless however, and her nipples hardened followed by her pussy growing wet. Naruto smiled knowingly at her reactions. Ino, like Hinata, was a true tickle slave; a gorgeous plaything who was incredibly turned on by tickling, but unlike her Hyuga slave sister Ino absolutely hated her sexual reactions to this form of torture. "Well, slave?" The young genin asked again, this time tracing his finger along the deep crease of her armpit.

Ino moaned in agony and pleasure from this tickling, soft mewling noises coming from her throat. Feeling that lone digit glide its way through one of her armpit creases sent the female blonde into an instant frenzy. "Master! I miss you so much," she forced herself to say. "Oh Master, I miss your hands running all over my body, tickling me without mercy," she degraded herself, hoping without hope that her Master would leave her alone.

"Anything else?" Naruto teased her, tracing the smooth flesh of Ino's biceps with his other hands, giving Ino's pits a short break. One that didn't last for long. With baby-soft touches Naruto ghosted his fingernails just above the hollow of Ino's armpits. Every time the nails would start down the conclave under her arms the poor kunoichi would jump and catch her breath. Ino's master spent a few moments just teasing his captive, letting his fingers stroll down to the edge of the sensitive zone until Ino jerked. As soon as the captive reacted the whiskered blonde would slip his fingers back up the arms, only to start the process again over and over. Ino gurgled helplessly under his constant stimulation. She could feel her loins heating up even more, and the Yamanaka heiress wasn't sure how much more she could take.

She hated the betrayal of her body, knowing that this was meant to be a torture, but her body reacting as though it was the most pleasurable thing in the whole world! It wouldn't have been so bad if this was a lover of hers, whom she was willing to submit her body to, but this was her kidnapper, her enslaver! And to react with intense pleasure at the cruel ways he used her body made her weep with frustration.

"You have ticklish armpits, don't you little piggy, yes you do." Naruto teased. He leaned forward so that his head was buried in the crook of Ino's neck. Firs he took a deep breath, filling his nose with her fragrant, floral scent, before lifting his head to nip at the girl's ear. His teeth nibbled gently, sensually at the lobe of Ino's left ear. Then, before continuing his torment of Ino's pits, Naruto finished his ear teasing with a blow of air. Ino was panting with desire by now, hating the feelings coursing between her legs, yet craving the sweet release of orgasm. The heat between her thighs only flared hotter when platinum-blonde's master went back to playing with her soft, fleshy pits.

"This is what you get for cutting off all that beautiful hair of yours." Naruto deviously smirked.

Fiendishly, Naruto lightly scampered his fingernails through the dimples of Ino's armpits. After titillating their centers the blonde jinchuuriki stopped to scratch and then looped his fingers back up the underarms again. Unprepared for the insidiously gentle tickles, Ino giggled and squirmed her body around. Her nudity left her underarms uncovered and her bare pits were one of the most ticklish spots on her body. Memories of her former-friend, Sakura, holding her down and torturing her with tickles flooded Ino's mind. She was so ticklish when she was young, growing up hadn't diminished her sensitivity one bit.

Ino shrieked at the ticklish assault upon her flesh and torrents of hysterical laughter poured forth from her lips. Her hips were grinding against the chair helplessly as she was brought to a humiliating orgasm. Her Master moved his hands all over her torso, using a gentle but firm massaging motion on her ribs, leaving her a hysterical, screaming wreck.

His fingers ran across her belly, tickling with a light but rapid stroke. Her facial expressions were a sight to behold as she tried to hold back the laughter threatening to spill forth. Then he dug his fingers into her soft, quivering belly. The laughter she was holding back burst forth in torrents of musical laughter. Mixed with her tortured laughter were moans and soft gasps of intermittent pleasure as the cruel tickling gave her a masochistic pleasure.

While his fingers were busy tickling Ino's torso, Naruto turned his eyes on the girls hairless hollows. The skin was smooth, and their creamy color only made them even more enticing. Yep, his next move was definitely the right one. On Ino's end the girl had her eyes squeezed shut from her laughter, so the platinum-blonde was unable to see Naruto stretch towards her underarm with his tongue poking out.

But that didn't stop her from feeling the way it slid along her skin. She screamed at the horribly ticklish sensations, then her mouth remained in a wide 'O' shape as she laughed silently at this tickle torture.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEhehehehehehehehe! Don't do that! Don't do that!"

"What, this?" Naruto had a foxy grin on his face as he slobbered his tongue all around the dimple of Ino's armpit. The wet touches elicited shrieks and giggles from the helpless girl and made her hips buck. The feel of Naruto's tongue caused goosebumps to rise along the flesh of Ino's armpits. His licks left Ino's armpit damp with saliva.

Again Naruto ran his tongue over Ino's underarm. At the same time he craned a hand over the other armpit and unleashed his tickly fingers. The fingernails gently scratched the conclave of the armpit causing Ino to buck like a bronco. Unable to contain her anxious ticklishness, the brunette threw her head back and giggled uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Stop it! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Stop it! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Stop it!"

Pulling his head away from the delectable little treat that was Ino's armpits, Naruto turned both hands to Ino's flanks. Soon fingernails were tickling the girl's ribs mercilessly. Naruto worked her hands from the top of Ino's ribs, to around her back, over her hips, to back up where she was almost tickling the platinum-blonde's belly.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! MASTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Would you rather get it in the pits?"

Naruto danced his fingers back up into Ino's hollows and began scratching the girl in a maddeningly light way. His touches weren't harsh and he was careful not to dig into the girl's sensitive skin. Every tickle was soft as new fallen snow and teased so severely that the Yamanaka girl couldn't think of anything but how ticklish she felt.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Not the pits! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"How about the belly then?"

That terrible tongue got a new assignment, this time in Ino's vulnerable belly button. Naruto slithered his tongue in there like a titillating little snake; he wiggled it back and forth and applied pressure to the button. For Ino it was like hell on Earth. With her eyes closed, she couldn't even see her torturer and the constant motion of the tongue meant the tickling was constant. Meanwhile, fingernails were dancing all over her tummy, making the platinum-blonde buck wildly once again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STAWP! Hehehehehehe! Stop! Hehehehehehehehehehe! M-Master, please hehehehehehehehehehehehe, gehehehehet out of my navel! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm… my little piggy sure is tasty," teased the Uzumaki boy. He worked his tongue into Ino's belly-button a second time and the kunoichi promptly flipped out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOMEONE HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Someone, hehehehehehehehehe, make it stop! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Further south of the belly button, Naruto had wormed a hand between Ino's legs and was massaging the sensitive zones of her inner thighs. He nakedness did little to help the girl with this kind of tickle which was more of a dig then a scratch. The girl was completely unprepared to be touched in that area; surprise and fear compounded her reaction and the result was renewed giggling.

But he only played there for a moment before stopping, and moving to her feet. "When I was growing up I became aware that I had a strong foot fetish. I used to sit behind you, Sakura, and many of the other girls in class so that I could imagine what it would be like to get my hands on them. Knowing this story already, Ino whimpered in terror at what was to come. "That's right Ino, it's time to play with _your_ little piggies...it's time to make you cum." 

"No Master, please, n-not my feet" Ino wept pitifully, hating her body for constantly betraying her arousal at this cruel torture.

She knew what happened when Naruto got a hold of her, or any of the other girls feet. It was wonderful, but horrid, all at the same time.

Naruto began to scratch his fingernails at Ino's creamy insteps. The captive grinned broadly and shook her head from side to side. Toes curled down in a futile reflex designed to protect ticklish feet; in fact it did nothing to help. It was only a little tickle at the moment, but already Ino was half out of her mind from the fingernails skritching and scratching her soles.

Fingers pulled Ino's toes apart so Naruto could blow nice cold breaths on the delicate flesh between them; each application made the platinum-blonde jump and squeal.

"You girls are so tender between your toes… so fragile. You have to use a nice light touch…"

Gently Ino's toes were pulled back so Naruto could apply his fingernails underneath them. They scratched softly, but also quickly, and it made Ino clamp her eyes shut. Her legs shook with involuntarily spasms and the poor girl grinned ear-to-ear.

"Tickle tickle tickle," cooed the Uzumaki. Still holding the toes back, he danced his free fingers over the ball of Ino's left foot and down into her arch. It was on that tender territory that he let them dwell, scratching and tickling at the sole of Ino's foot.

Ino bit down and held the giggles in with her last ounce of strength. Her blonde tickler was driving her crazy; it was just like when she had been tickled as a little girl all over again. There was nowhere to turn for mercy, no way to break free. All she could do was endure the tickling feelings that were reducing her normal "tough girl" persona to a blubbering child. Suddenly the Yamanaka heiress felt embarrassed that she was turning into such a crybaby. There was nothing she could do, it tickled, and tickling is a touch that can't be ignored no matter how hard you try.

The toes were released so both of Narutos' hands could be free. He went to work on both of Ino's soles, tickling the insteps and arches mercilessly. Unable to control herself any longer, Ino roared with laughter that warmed Naruto's heart to hear.

He may be their master, but that didn't mean he didn't care for them each.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (cough) (cough) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come on (cough)! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'll do, hahahahahahahahahahaha, anything! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Anything? Would you really do anything?" Fingertips brushed Ino's soles like spiders that couldn't get traction; the ghost alternated the area of attention from right under the ball of the foot, to the center of the arch, and then to the outsides of the feet. The randomness kept the girl off guard and half-crazed.

Next, Naruto picked up a feather duster and brushed it over Ino's toes. The platinum-blonde was such a giggly mess that a slight breeze would be sufficient to crack her up. The feather duster proved more than sufficient to keep the giggles rolling even it didn't tickle as bad as the fingers.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe, anything (cough) (cough), hehehehehehe! Can't breathe! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" 

"You'll do anything, huh? Very well then...I want you to cum for me now then Ino."

The tickling fingers moved to stroke and caressed Ino's soft supple breasts, one of her best features, but now the doorway to her own demise.

As Ino giggled and laughed, her nipples began to peak, growing hard and stiff from the manual manipulation of her beautiful breasts. The platinum-blonde, feeling herself becoming aroused, was beside herself, at her reaction to her fellow blonde's soft torture _. 'I can't be getting off on this! Please, oh please, God, don't let him notice!'_ _  
_  
"Hmmm..." Naruto mused aloud, increasing his titty-titilation, spiraling his fingers inward to randomly stroke and rub Ino's hard pointed nipples. "It seems like someone is enjoying this. I think you're starting to LIKE being tickled by me," he said with a devilish grin.

"Nooohohohohohoho... hehehehehehee.. aahahahahaha... you're hahahahahahaa  
crazyyyy hehehehehehehehe hahahahahahaha," Ino babbled, as her thighs became slick and wet from his trickling juices. As incredible as it seemed, she really WAS getting off on being tickled this way. _'Damn_ , _'_ she thought dimly, _'I have always been a bit on the kinky side when it comes to sex,_ _  
_ _but tickling? What the hell is going on with me?'_ _  
_  
And unfortunately, Naruto wouldn't just let the subject drop. Moving away from her breasts and  
back to her underarms, he asked again. "Tell me, little piggy, are you getting aroused of not? If you tell me the truth, I'll tickle you a little more. But if you don't," he said chuckling, holding up the feather duster, "I'll tickler you a LOT more."

The renewed tickling under her arms and the threat of even more tickling if she refused to talk broke her. "OKAY OKAY! I CONFESS! I LIKE IT!" she yelled, straining again to pull her ticklish pits away from Naruto's fingers. "I don't know... hehehehehahahahaha how come, I can't STAND ihihihit hahahahahahahaa. B-But it's making me horrrnyyyy! Ahahaha hahahahahahahahaha. P-Please please no more! I can't take it! Hahaha hahahahahahahaha..."

Naruto smiled his foxy grin, removing his hands from her underarms. Ino sighed in relief, gasping thick deep breaths of air despite the giggling that still trickled forth from her lips. She felt worn out and weak as a kitten... but suddenly very horny. Without the tickling to distract her, she felt her body's deeply-seeded need. If her hands had been free they would have... well, they would have went around  
Naruto's neck, strangling him! But afterwards, they would have gone  
straight between her legs, to give her the blessed relief she desired.

"And now, for the 'Piece de resistance'!" Naruto crowed, moving back down to Ino's feet once more. The platinum-blonde cringed inwardly, knowing and dreading what was coming. She needed to cum, needed a release to the unbearable sexual tension she was feeling, but more than that, she  
needed to escape another torturous tickling session! Her toes curled tight in expectation for what was to come, but when the sensation hit, it was unlike anything she had expected.

GAH!" Ino expelled, powder-blue eyes opening wide in shock and surprise as Naruto sucked greedily on all five of the toes of her left foot. A dreadful tickle surged its way up from her pampered toes, the  
sensation completely overwhelming, but so deeply sensual that her mind and body couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. Ino's mouth and eyes remained open, as deep passionate moans mixed with tittering giggles. Each deep slurp and lick of his tongue between and under her  
soft slender toes felt echoed between her thighs, on her twitching,  
pulsing clit. Naruto's tongue burrowed its way between her second and  
third toe, tickle-licking the extremely soft pale flesh between, and  
Ino absolutely lost it.

"AAAHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" the beautiful kunoichi screamed, her back arching into a painfully tight bow as she orgasmed harder than she had ever experienced before in her life. Each lick between her flexing toes, each deep hard suck on her long slender digits, each teasing tickling sensation along her bare foot propelled her higher and deeper into the jaws of pure blissful ectascy. Ino began  
pounding her soft white buns into the mattress, humping the air as  
her climax continued unabated, laughing and giggling like a madwoman  
while her sweet juices flowed freely.

She came again and again, several times over the next few minutes, and all the while Naruto sucked and licked her toes, and gently scribbled his nails along her soft tender soles. Ino was in the seventh level of Hell, and the ninth gate of Heaven. When Naruto slid his free hand between her wide-spread, glistening wet thighs, and tickled her exposed throbbing clit, Ino squealed.

With his fingers dipped between her legs, Naruto easily entering her warm moist pussy. The Yamanaka heiress moaned softly at his stimulation. "Almost there, my little piggy." Naruto said, pulling away from his 'tootsie pops', for a moment while grinding his finger in her pussy. "You're so wet already!" He teased. Then to prove his point, he grabbed her knees and began kneading away. Ren shrieked at this sudden tickling assault. Her body bucked helplessly in her bondage and her face was full of ticklish agony.

He watched in rapt fascination as Ino tried desperately to hold back her orgasm, loving the way her skin turned a deep red color. He could see the humiliation in her eyes as she struggled to keep the orgasm at bay. Then with a loud wail of despair, she succumbed to her desires and her body convulsed powerfully as the orgasm ripped through her body. Naruto continued to suck greedily on Ino's toes, loving the way they wiggled against his tongue.

"No more, Master, please, no more," Ino begged pitifully as she felt her pussy pulse again. "I can't take this anymore," she wailed.

Pulling again from her toes Naruto's eyes first looked to Ino, before turning to her throbbing clit and saying, "But look how your little button is swelling, you _obviously_ want more. I know, let's see how many more times I can make you come, eh?"

"NOOOOO!"

 _ **xXx**_

Temari couldn't believe her feet could ever be so ticklish; she never imagined a pedicure could be turned into a pure, evil tickle torture session either. Her feet still tingled from the hours she spent at the mercy of Hinata. That girl really did take her job too seriously, Temari thought as she rested.

Hinata had informed the former Suna kunoichi that, in order to be good enough for her new master, the blonde had to be put through an intense make-over.

What the Hyuga girl failed to mention however, was how horribly the process would tickle.

After having her tender soles worked over by various oils and brushes Temari was allowed time to rest.

"After all," Hinata threw back as she exited the room, "we wouldn't want you passing out on me tomorrow while we work on making the rest of your body nice and smooth."

Temari could only choke back a sob as she settled in her bound position and thought of what other horrors awaited her tomorrow.

 _ **Xxx**_

 _ **A/N: And there's the next chapter for this story. Yep, Ino was first, with Ten-Ten coming up next.**_

 _ **I know there are various girl in the Naruto-verse thanks to the fillers, and that's where I'll be pulling some of our favorite blonde's slaves from. So look forward to the upcoming chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto and his tickle-harem**_

 _ **Ch.3- Taming of Ten-Ten**_

 _ **xXx**_

Darkness.

She gasped as her chocolate-brown eyes opened and she found herself completely trapped in inky blackness.

Was it her turn already? That couldn't be...i-it was Monday wasn't it?. Shouldn't it still be Ino's turn? Surely her day had come and gone already, and it was Kurenai-sensei's turn? So many thoughts were racing through her confused and jumbled mind.

"Just calm down," Ten-Ten softly comforted herself. She decided to recite the names of her various weapons to calm her nerves; being reminded of her former life always helped keep her spirits up. However the blindfold was disconcerting, as she had always hated pure darkness. Surely Naruto wouldn't mind if she took it off for just a moment?

Her plan was slightly stalled as Ten-Ten soon found she couldn't move an inch.

"Nnngh!" she grunted in frustration as she tried to squirm, kick, jerk…anything to get some viable movement. She found all she could do was move her head from side to side and wiggle her baby toes.

Finally, she tried once more in frustration to arch her back and let out a gasp as an amazing feeling washed over her modestly sized bosom; especially her sensitive nipples. A smooth, silky feeling rubbed over them erotically.

Immediately they began to grow aroused, her nipples slowly swelling and growing erect as they were visible as two bumps beneath the silky lining.

"My poor helpless little pet," a soft menacing, _familiar_ laugh taunted her as a dim light filled the room. She gasped and averted her eyes as even this small amount of light was hard to adjust to after complete and total darkness. So she hadn't been blindfolded, the lights were just off.

"Come now my sweet little thing, open those lovely brown eyes of yours," the Naruto taunted still, but it sounded closer now.

Slowly, the bun-haired girl opened her eyes, and she let out a strangled gasp of horror as she realized the extent of her predicament. Staring down she found her entire curvaceous body entombed within a strict and stringent latex body suit, that extended from her neck down to her ankles. Her arms were tightly crossed beneath her tanned, luscious breasts rather like a straight jacket. This in affect propped her bosom up more, causing them to heave out. Only her head and feet were visible. She stared down at her wiggling unpainted toes that glittered in the dim light. Her big toes had been tied together with playful looking twine and tied back strictly.

"Like what you see my pet? I designed this jacket especially for you," the girl's captor finally appeared at the foot of the table near her feet. His ocean-blue eyes and sunny blonde hair mixed nicely with his own tanned complexion. Gone was his orange jumpsuit, and in its place was a pair of puffy silk pants and a burnt-orange vest. The evil, lustful smirk on his face did nothing but chill her to the bone.

Was this really the same kid from the chunin exams?

"Please, why have you done this to me…what are y—" she began to babble out questions.

"You have rather large feet for a woman of your height," he cooed, wiggling her untied pinky toe on her left foot as he intentionally ignored her pleas and questions. Ten-Ten had asked those same questions everyday since she'd been brought in; only now, Naruto could hear the harsh bite they used to carry had turned into more of a whimper.

How delightful.

The young kunoichi felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. She had always been so embarrassed about her rather large feet. And it was true. For a girl who stood at only five feet, having size eleven feet was rather peculiar.

"Such luscious soles you have…much like your breasts," her captor smirked darkly. "I can already see my jacket is having the right effect on you."

"Wha—" she whimpered out as he walked up beside of her and gently stroked the tiny bumps visible through the jacket with his thumbs.

Naruto grinned as she arched her back and panted in heavy arousal. "Yes, just the right effect. You know my pet I usually let my girls stay hot and flustered within the tight confines of my latex jackets. However, for you, I designed this _special_ jacket. Instead of hot latex I had it lined with the smoothest, finest silk money can buy. With every move or struggle you force yourself to grow more… _aroused_."

"No…" Ten-Ten whimpered out. What had she done to deserve this?

"Oh yes," the blonde grinned as he returned to her feet.

"Where to start…?" he teased. The boy's captive gasped as he suddenly lifted up her ankles and attached them to a single stock, since her ankles were side by side. He locked her ankle in place and began to tie back all the rest of her toes to leave them taut and extremely helpless. He also now had major access to the delicious, creamy webbing between all her toes.

Naruto's azure eyes watched the look of horror on the bun-haired girl's flushed face as all her digits were strictly tied back now and incapable of going anywhere.

"Nervous my pet?" Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed each of her bound toes. As she squealed he growled in pleasure deep in his throat. Yes, she had been well worth the money. A clan-less commoner who most people didn't take a second look at, Naruto knew that he'd made a fine choice with Ten-Ten as his second tickle-slave. The blonde slave master had first set his eyes on the tempting tomboy when she showed off her attitude during the chunin exams. The young Uzumaki was instantly struck with a strong desire to break down that tough girl act and leave Ten-Ten as nothing but a whimpering pet.

 ****Her dynamism, beauty, and strong will made her an instant desire for the Uzumaki who then proceeded to use his "business" contacts to keep tabs on Ten-Ten and wait for the right moment to make her his plaything. ****

 _'And now that she's mine, I think she's one of the best buys I've ever made.'_ Naruto thought as he observed his tickle toy. He'd been training her for weeks now, but her strong will had yet to be broken. 

The blonde began to gently run his fingers up and down her twitching, pink soles as he kissed across the balls of her foot and down the wrinkly, high arches.

"Your feet…are so smooth and sexy. So... _sensitive_ , even without lotions and oils," Ten-Ten's whiskered captor purred to himself as he immersed himself in only teasing her feet. For now it was only gentle caresses, nuzzles, and kisses.

However his poor pet didn't find them gentle in the least. Ten-Ten threw her head back and squealed in hysterical laughter, trying to thrash and finding herself unable to move an inch. Her feet twitched and shivered in total sensitivity as Naruto explored them ever so tenderly and gently, mapping out her most sensitive spots that he would exploit later on.

"No! You cannot do this to meEEaha!" she squealed as he tweaked her tender toes. "You can't do this to me! Let me go this instant! I swear I'll KILL YOU!" she hollered unthinkingly. Then helplessness took over. She slumped in her bonds, sobbing bitterly. 

Naruto stopped his gentle ministrations to her feet, and instead stood in a slouched position and slunk his way over to the head of the table. Once he was close enough, the blonde leaned down by her ear and whispered. "You forget your place, Tiny-Ten. You do not give the orders here, _I do_ , and it seems you need a reminder of just what your new role in life is."

The captive brunette scoffed at the stupid nickname he'd given her; it was a reference to her toes, as they were small on her large feet. But then Ten-Ten gasped in horror, followed by a groan as she saw a shadow-clone suddenly pull up a small cart of supplies that consisted mostly of a few feathers, a brush, and some bottles of different oils and lotions.

"Oh yes, your disobedience has most definitely convinced me your feet need some tender care before we resume," the young jinchuuriki taunted.

"What?" Ten-Ten nervously asked as she saw him pull out a small pumice stone.

"Windows always look better after a nice buffer…why not feet as well?" The blonde teased as he began to firmly run the stone all over her twitching feet. Up the arch, over the heels, across the balls of the feet, between the toes, under the toes…it was never ending.

Try as she might the bun-haired girl couldn't hold her tongue, and Ten-Ten squealed the loudest she had in days.

Hearing this only caused the grin on Naruto's twisted face to darken in amusement. "Just so perfect and delicious…" he moaned to himself, feeling his manhood grow hard between his legs.

As he finished with the stone Naruto spared his captive no time to catch her breath, or plead for mercy, as he began to rub some tingly oil deep within her quivering, pink soles. "This oil is very special, I had it made for my Princess, but I don't think she'd mind if I let you borrow some my dear. You see, it not only amplifies sensitivity, but causes any touch on your soles to arouse you immensely as well. When I am done with my Tiny-Ten's soles…you won't be able to walk across the carpet without creaming yourself."

The former weapon mistress' cheeks lit up as he teased her and she mewled in protest while attempting to extract herself from the suit. However as he began to resume deeply rubbing another layer of the oil onto her feet she tossed her head back and squealed hysterically again. She began to laugh so hard it was almost on the edge of soft hysterical screaming as he finished and she whimpered as her untouched soles tingled and she giggled softly as an after affect. The sensation was amplified due to the throbbing of her turgid, light-brown nipples as they ached from being rubbed against the straitjacket.

Naruto slowly rubbed his crotch as he gazed at his handy work of her soles. Where once they were a soft, pretty pink they now flushed a bright magenta, glistening with the coat of oil, her toes strictly tied back and her soles nice and taut. His azure eyes traveled up and down her large, sexy soles and the blonde quietly groaned to himself. Yes, she had indeed been worth the effort.

"And now on to more _intimate_ things," he grinned as he stood up and walked to the side of the table she lay on within the jacket.

Ten-Ten gasped as two removable patches were taken off her nipples. The puffy, aroused nibs practically seemed to stand at attention as they peeked out erotically from the skin tight jacket.

"Oh yes, the silk definitely had the perfect effect…" he gently brushed his fingertip across her right nipple. The flushed brunette jerked and hissed in total pleasure behind clenched teeth as sweat trickled down her forehead. As she struggled, her arms jerked, further tightening around her body and forcing her tanned breasts up even more.

"A good response….but not great," the jinchuuriki teased as she saw him pull out that familiar oil.

"NO!" Ten-Ten growled in her throat. She strained every muscle in her body in an attempt to free herself, or at least keep Naruto from reaching her throbbing tips, but it proved futile as he began to rub a light layer onto each nipple and it in turned throbbed and grew as erect and excited as it possibly could, practically bursting from the jacket now.

"So much better…" he grinned. "Now to complete the task at hand." She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small silver rings, with small, almost toy-like, feather dusters hanging in the middle.

Chocolate-brown eyed watched in horror as he nestled them around each of the tips of her nipples. They immediately began to buzz with life once they touched warm, female flesh; the vibrations causing the dusters to tickle her nipples. And they would continue to vibrate, just enough to keep her nipples aroused and super sensitive but never enough to let her cum, as Naruto moved further down the table.

"Now I think it's time for something a little more…private."

A small gasp emitted from between Ten-Ten's lips as she felt the zipper slowly coming down, revealing her already very aroused and wet womanhood.

"Oh yes…" the blonde breathed huskily. She could feel his hot breath on the tingling, sensitive skin of her pussy lips and she gasped in surprise. Her head rose as far as it could and she looked down, only able to see the top of his head between her spread legs.

"I see you are a bit surprised," he grinned. Bronze hands rubbed across her completely soft and silky pussy lips, shaved free of any nasty pubic hair and left baby smooth.

Ten-Ten whimpered and squirmed as best she could, the tickling of her aching nipples now compounding with Naruto's fluttering fingers. He just chuckled at her efforts and resumed putting his entire attention back onto her pussy.

The delicate, pink inner folds of her womanhood peeked out delicately, as her pussy was aroused and swollen with the blood that rushed there as a result of the nonstop stimulation brought on by the silky interior of the straight latex suit the brunette was laced into.

"I knew you were the perfect girl to try out my new bondage jackets," Naruto chuckled as he just lightly flicked the tip of his thumb across his tickle-slave's clit.

"Unnggh!" she grunted out, arching her back as much as possible before panting heavily.

"What a reaction," the young shinobi smiled widely to himself. "But like your feet, it can get so much better!"

Ten-Ten knew exactly what he meant, and she shook her head in fear as well as denial over what he proposed. Surely he wouldn't!

Sadly, he would.

And this time Naruto didn't even bother to tease her by holding up the tube. Instead, she gasped as suddenly the feeling of him rubbing the slick substance firmly along her pussy, from the outside to the delicate inner parts of her tender womanhood, filled the writhing girl's senses.

Ten-Ten could _smell_ the juices that leaked from her lower lips.

The poor girl gasped in total ecstasy as she suddenly felt him adding a few additional drops to her clit exclusively before _firmly_ rubbing it in. Her wide hips wiggled back and forth in the bondage; hell, she would have probably dry humped the air if not for being bound so securely! 

Once he was done, Naruto simply sat back and admired her glistening, oiled pussy as he patiently waited for what happened next.

This worried his bun-haired captive, but then she furrowed her brow as a strong tingling began between her legs. She gasped as her clit began to grow, just ever so slightly until it was three times its original size.

"So perfect," he moaned to himself, rubbing his own crotch that was hidden behind his puffy, black pants. After soothing his growing erection he leaned forward and just blew lightly on her clit.

Ten-Ten hissed through gritted teeth. Her tanned thighs trembled and tried to snap shut, but that proved impossible, and instead all the effort did was further exhaust the sweaty, blushing brunette.

Naruto's face morphed into a lusty smirk; loving her reaction as he suddenly slid his final vibrating ring around her clit. It would forever keep her clit aroused and this swollen size, peeking forth from the tender folds of her pussy lips and always accessible to his evil whims.

His lovely pet was now adorned with all the rings that marked him as his property. The blonde crossed his arms, walking around her and studying the effects of all his ministrations.

The soles of her size eleven feet blushed new shades of pink as they quivered in the cool air, her nipples throbbed because of the rings buzzing quietly, which caused their tiny dusters to continuously brush against them, and finally her ringed crotch that revealed her wet and very aroused clit and pussy. He nodded in satisfaction.

Ten-Ten gasped as he suddenly gripped her face in his hand, his fingers gently dug into her hot cheeks, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"I told you before, you _will_ remember your place; you are here for my whims and my pleasure only," he stated coldly. "From now until I feel you've learned your lesson, the rest of your days will be filled with moans, squeals, and howling of laughter and erotic passion as you serve your Master."  
Here the blonde leaned close and hissed, "But if you disobey me again I'll send you back to re-learn your manners." 

Though furious with the boy above her, Ten-Ten knew he was talking about repeating her introductory sessions with Hinata; his perfect pet. Not wishing to ever be placed in the younger girl's hands again, she gulped and nodded her head to please him. He smirked.

"Good, you will learn quickly I hope. If not you know exactly how I'm going to punish you…" he stated smoothly, walking back down towards her silky soles. 

Seeing her captor's destination Ten-Ten squirmed and pleaded, "N-No, not my feet again! P-Please, I'll be good, j-just please anything but my f-feet!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I can and will tickle and touch your soles in whatever fashion, whenever I please. They have been marked as my own you minute I bought you" he tweaked her baby toe to make a point. She squealed and jerked in the bondage.

"As my pet you will be pampered and treated as lovingly as any pet should be. However, as you have yet to fully accept your role you, my Tiny-Ten, will be denied many of the same privileges afforded to many of the other girls .You will never receive completion during your punishment, and you will not be permitted to leave your cage. Your meals will be earned through withstanding various lengths of tickle torture without laughing, and I also suggest you get used to this new jacket, because you'll be wearing it for the foreseeable future, " he chuckled darkly as her eyes widened.

"But that's all fine with me…" the blonde mocked as he leisurely stroked her soles, ignoring her squeals and the way her feet twitched in the strict toe bondage to gyrate away from his touch, "I find the more the denial of orgasm is built up in a slave, the more sensitive she becomes."

A small whimper was emitted from her lips again as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Ssshh…none of that now," he gently coaxed her, beginning to rub her feet tenderly. He wrapped his calloused hands around her soles, his thumbs deeply rubbing into the blushing skin, especially along her arch and balls of her feet.

The young slave tossed her head back and laughed hysterically. While it did feel nice, it also tickled like crazy. His evil oil amplified all her sensations.

"I will make sure your feet and more sensitive areas always remain nice and sensitive and oiled," he smirked as he saw her shake her head in total revulsion. His ears rung happily with the sound of her begging.

"I think you will easily be able to earn early release though, you really are a quick learner from what my Princess told me. And I just love your soles. Never have I had such a large pair in my possession before," he moaned softly. He leaned forward to nuzzle her left sole with his cheek before kissing the balls of both her feet.

He resumed gently tickling with his fingers, letting them dance up and down her sensitive soles. He would eventually start really testing her feet out for the most sensitive spots and exploiting them. For now however he just enjoyed the smooth feeling of her twitching, silky soles beneath his ticklish touch.

"As you well know, other days I will be busy with my other girls," he reminded her. "But remember that I have a staff of nurses who will make sure you get the attention you deserve."

Ten-Ten mewed in horror at this revelation; she would never be left alone now! And what was worse, without Naruto there to tell them otherwise, the brunette was sure her new tormentors would want to try out the many different torture devices the blonde owned. The once proud kunoichi trembled as she pictured herself entrapped in a tiny box, with only her feet sticking out.

"But don't worry, they won't be able to do anything too nasty to you; your body will lie on a bed while your feet peek through the wall, toes tied back," he tweaked her toes as she squealed and jerked again. "I told you I would keep you comfortable. But you _will_ be gagged, blindfolded and your ears covered so you don't hear the grunts and squeals of the other girls. Your feet will be tended to by the nurses if they think they need a touch up." He shrugged, still stroking her large, flexing soles.

"Of course you know my girls' soles always have to look so beautiful," he leaned down and started kissing up and down her arch as he tickled beneath her toes.

"I trust this will hep tame you," he stated gently as she laughed in protest as he resumed kissing along her large feet and her laughs echoed off the walls of her room.-


End file.
